


Romantic Entanglements

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Unrelated Worm One Shots [2]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Assumptions, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not Cheating, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: The heroes of the ENE Protectorate have been in a polyamorous relationship for a while by the time Triumph graduates from the Wards.Too bad nobody thought to warn him.
Relationships: Assault/Battery/Miss Militia/Velocity/Dauntless/Armsmaster
Series: Unrelated Worm One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871626
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	Romantic Entanglements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



When Rory graduates from the Wards to the Protectorate, he doesn’t know much about them.

The Wards are, in Brockton Bay, under the responsibility of the PRT, and their headquarters are in different buildings, which themselves are in different parts of the city. Their interactions are limited.

So no, Rory doesn’t know a lot about his new coworkers.

He knows their powers. The most obvious aspects of their personality. Due to a complex incident involving Squealer and girl scouts, that Dauntless’s favorite syrup flavor is _cactus_.

Oh, and he knows Assault and Battery are married.

Which makes walking on Assault kissing Miss Militia incredibly awkward.

It takes two days to Rory to come to a decision.

He’s the new guy. He hasn’t found his place in the team yet. He doesn’t want Battery to be mad at him for bringing bad news. Or Assault for telling on him. Or Miss Militia for interfering in her affair with Assault.

He can’t believe they’re having an _affair_.

But in the end, Battery – Samantha, she wants him to call her Samantha – deserves to know.

It’s the right thing to do.

When Rory goes to see her in her office, the door is open, so he doesn’t bother knocking.

She’s kissing Velocity.

Rory is conflicted again.

Should he tell Battery? Should he tell Assault? Should he tell both? Should he keep quiet, stay out of it, and let them sort their mess of a relationship by themselves?

Maybe he could ask for advice to Daun… To _Shawn_. He’s been pretty friendly so far.

That’s a good plan.

Until he overhears him talking about the date he’s planning to take Miss Militia on.

Also, the way he rests his head in Velocity’s lap on the break room’s sofa is _not platonic_.

They’re all terrible, horrible, _cheating_ people.

The only sane man here is Armsmaster, and no, Rory is _not_ going to call him Colin, thank you very much.

Armsmaster is serious. Armsmaster is professional. Armsmaster doesn’t have time for petty drama. Rory isn’t going to walk on him kissing Velocity or anything like that.

Right?

Well.

No.

Rory definitely did just walk on Armsmaster kissing Velocity in the break room.

Rory is done.

Done.

 _Done_.

He’s just going to do his job and ignore his teammates’ drama.

And hope very hard he manages to stay out of it when it inevitably blows up in their faces.


End file.
